Riptor vs Bowser
Description Wiz: Today 2 reptiles fight to see who is the king of them all. Boomstick: First is Riptor, the Human Dinosaur made by Walmart. Wiz: No its.... Boomstick: Oh. Kmart. Wiz: NOO! It's ultratech. Bowser Boomstick: ROAR! The King of all koopas attacks again and now he just got plunged by a plumber. Wiz: Bowser has extreme strength although he might not fast. Boomstick: Cause he's chubby.... Wiz: No he's not! Boomstick: Bowser can shoot fire,walk towards you, and even shoot meteors at you. Wiz: But like all koopas, he can get in his shell an take it from there like his koopalings. Boomstick: He also has horns on his head so you can't jump on him. Wiz: Just give some important information! Now he also throws hammers. Boomstick: But he also has his Giga Bowser form which is 10 times more powerful than his normal form. Wiz: And his Dry Bowser form is caused by his skin melting. He is faster,fireballs hurt more,and hes faster. Boomstick: But does he stand a chance against the reptile beast, Riptor? Riptor Wiz: It all started not with Walmart, but with Ultratech. Boomstick: They had mixed human and dinosaur dna to make a beast. Wiz: Riptor is fast and can shoot acid,do long combos,bite,shoot fire,and even stab you with his tail. Boomstick: That's sharp. Riptor also jumps high. Wiz: Stop giving crappy info! Riptor's combo goes up to 80. 3 = Triple 4 = Super 5 = Hyper 6 = Brutal 7 = Master 8 = Awesome 9 = Blaster 10 = Monster 11 = King 12 = Killer Finshing over 15 = Ultra. Finishing move = ultimate. Wiz: Riptor's finishing moves are Stabbing with his tail and eating you the burping and farting. Boomstick: But can he swallow Bowser's furry i mean fury? It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Riptor was in castle and saw a throne with a giant turtle in it. Bowser: What are you doing here?!!! Riptor roared and got in his battle stance. FIGHT! Riptor bit Bowser then kicked then bit again. TRIPLE COMBO! Bowser got up and picked Riptor up. Then he threw him. Riptor got up. He then performed a combo of 6. Brutal Combo! Riptor roared. Bowser ran to him. Riptor was ready for a combo breaker. C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker!!!!! Bowser fell down. Then he got in his shell and rushed to Riptor. Riptor looked confused. Bowser ran into him and done a lot of damage to Riptor. Riptor was in pain. He got up again. Bowser laughed and threw hammers at Riptor. Riptor was furious. He shot acid and fire at Bowser and melted his skin. He was now Dry Bowser. He shot three projectiles at Riptor. Riptor was injured badly. He got up and done a combo of 12. KILLER COMBO! Bowser then turned to Giga Bowser. He jumped on Riptor. Riptor's back and his back legs were broken. He couldn't get up. Bowser got off of him and shot meteors. It hit Riptor and crushed him. K.O! Bowser: You shouldn't have messed with the king of all koopas. Results Boomstick: Not surprised! Wiz: Cmon you thought Riptor would win. Boomstick: Because he beat the Alien from AVP. Wiz: Even though Riptor was faster and had more combat experience, Bowser could just grab him and snap his neck. Boomstick: You see, Bowser was stronger and had more moves to choose from and had more forms while Riptor had Who would win Bowser Riptor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015